


God's favorite

by Kxng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: The devil is real,He's not some red little man with horns and a tail.He can be beautiful.Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite.Yixing is a sinner in heaven.





	God's favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> I'll update soon with the 2nd and last chapter!

Yixing is one of God’s favorite angels,  
He guides the pure and untainted souls towards heaven with a charming smile, he obeys the rules and carries out all the tasks He gives to him.

Yixing is one of God’s purest angels, his life on earth was short but untainted.  


Yixing is a sinner in heaven,  
His fatal flaw wasn’t anger or pride.  
His fatal flaw was love, an excess of love for Yixing didn’t hold God first in his heart, as all of His angels should, nor were his affections turned to God’s children. They were all for one of His other angels, one of the purest, most beautiful angels here; Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was an angel who came to be a thousand years after Yixing’s creation.  
God asked Yixing to help Baekhyun, to guide him through the tasks of being an angel – one of the purest creatures in this world.

Baekhyun has been serving by Yixing’s side for a few thousand years, and Yixing’s heart grew fonder of Baekhyun during those years.

Yixing is a sinner, a sinner who is walking through the utopia that is heaven – a place where only the purest of his children can walk – and Yixing was walking here, his feet polluting the clouds with ever step, his breath polluting the air with every breath.  
Yixing loves Baekhyun’s smile, the way his eyes turn into crescents when he laughed and the way the sound of it echoed through the air. He loved Baekhyun’s hands, they were softer than the clouds and smaller than Yixing’s.

Baekhyun was always by his side, it was hard not to love Baekhyun.

Yixing wasn’t the first angel to sin, there were many who have fallen down to the pits of hell but Yixing only knows one story similar to his.

Yixing had known Chanyeol since his creation, they both started serving Him around the same time.  
Chanyeol was an angel who had a big heart, he held mankind at a high regard but he held God at an even higher one. Yixing understood why Chanyeol fell, Chanyeol was honest and truthful.

Kyungsoo was an angel who was created a few hundred years after they were, Kyungsoo had a beautiful voice it welcomed those who were guided to heaven by other angels. He stood at the golden gate, his voice accompanied by the harmonious sounds of the harp.

Chanyeol fell,

Chanyeol was found more often around the gate – around Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol loved mankind, he loved God even more but he loved Kyungsoo most.

 

Chanyeol was honest and truthful.  
Chanyeol told Kyungsoo and by association God,  
Kyungsoo cried, Chanyeol did as well.

Chanyeol had a big heart, it was shattered the moment the clouds dissolved underneath him, tearing him away from Kyungsoo’s hold.

 

Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s best friend which means that Yixing still sees him a lot.

Kyungsoo used to smile more,  
his mouth still does but his eyes don’t.

Kyungsoo is a faithful angel, he’s loyal to God which is a definite sign of love.  
Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol, but maybe he loved God more.

 

The war between heaven and hell is short but intense,  
Lucifer his pride was too great to accept that God looked down on him, saw him lower than mankind and had him tend to the souls of the damned and tainted.  


Yixing and Baekhyun had to protect what they loved, they had to protect the pure grounds of heaven, the pure and untainted souls and the most important thing – God.

Yixing is a sinner.

A demon charged at Baekhyun with full speed, his tainted and filthy hands stretched forwards.  
Baekhyun didn’t notice, his back was turned to the demon as Baekhyun fended himself from another demon.

Yixing is a sinner.

Yixing pushed his weapon straight through the demons trying to get their filthy hands on him, he rushed to Baekhyun’s side as he pushed the demon away from Baekhyun before he could lay his filthy hands on him.

Angels were pure.

Yixing has been blinded by love, not for God or mankind but for Baekhyun. He fought this war for Baekhyun to keep him safe, but when Lucifer met his downfall together with those who decided to follow his path, Yixing couldn’t let himself be blinded like this.

He loved Baekhyun so much, if Baekhyun held Yixing in his heart the way Yixing held Baekhyun is his heart they would be fine. They would leave the kingdom of God, but they could be together. Yixing was selfish, a trait he developed after meeting Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing said,  
“Baekhyun, I am going with them” he said, Baekhyun’s eyes widened.  
“Yixing, no. You can’t” he reached out for Yixing’s hands, the sensation burned but maybe that was the strain of his falling.  
“I cannot live a lie, I cannot serve him like this. It would be an insult to our Father if I continue to feel how I feel” Yixing said as he held onto Baekhyun’s soft hands.  
“You can’t Yixing” Baekhyun protested,

“I must go Baekhyun, that’s- that’s why I ask you to join me” Yixing said squeezing Baekhyun’s hands “Leave His kingdom, leave the house of our Father with me.. we can be together”

Baekhyun pulled his hands back, tears in his eyes “You cannot ask this of me” he says, “I follow His will, I cannot betray Him” Baekhyun cried.

“Not even for me?” Yixing pleaded, he know it was a lost cause, Baekhyun was faithful and loyal unlike him.

“Do not ask this of me, Yixing” Baekhyun cried out, it sounded distant to Yixing, “You are everything to me Baekhyun, I love you since the moment you came to be and I want to love you for eternity. I beg of you to follow me” He pleaded again, he felt heavier his impending fall nearing.

 

“Do not ask me to betray him” Baekhyun pleaded “I cannot do it”

“Do not leave me alone Baekhyun,” Yixing said in a broken whisper before he fell forward, right into Baekhyun’s arms.  
Baekhyun’s soft skin against his own, his fallen tears fell onto Yixing’s skin.

Baekhyun held onto Yixing, who let out broken pleas.

“I never understood how hard Kyungsoo had it” Baekhyun whispered,  
Yixing pulled himself up with the little strength he had, he captured Baekhyun’s lips with his own.  
The sensation went straight through his body, it was sweet, pleasant and warm, it felt as if the sins he had committed were being cleansed from his being.

It was fleeting, the warmth disappeared as Baekhyun pulled away.  
His eyes were red from crying, his lips were swollen and his expression was pained, wrecked.

Yixing felt the clouds dissolve, he felt the heat from the flames of hell, he could hear the screaming and wallowing of the damned as he was ripped from Baekhyun’s hold.

Yixing was a sinner,

Yixing was falling,

 

The devil was once God’s favorite, just as Yixing was.

Yixing felt his once clean and pure skin burn, the sins sticking to his skin. His eyes were burning the once warm brown color was being replaced with golden red eyes. His wings, his magnificent wings, the most beautiful pair out of all His servants, turning into creaking bones, the white feathers – instead of burning off like most of the fallen angels have – turned black from ashes and shriveled up.

The falling was scorching his skin, but worse it was putting more and more distance between him and Baekhyun.

Yixing is a sinner and Baekhyun is beautiful.

 

Yixing is a fallen angel and Baekhyun is faithful.

 

Yixing loves, Baekhyun does too.

Yixing loves Baekhyun but Baekhyun loves God.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and inspire me to write more!  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
